That Girl
by Applauze
Summary: Dave's afraid that no one will love him in life. Yet, when a certain girl comes along, will Dave finally find happiness or will an old flame return and change everything? Valentine's gift for KaylaBow.
1. Chapter 1

**Since Valentine's day is almost here, me and several of my friends done requests to see who we would write a oneshot for. I got chosen to write for KaylaBow and she requested a Davella. I enjoyed this so much that I am making it into a two shot or three shot, if I can figure out which one to do.**

**So Kayla, happy Valentine's to you!**

* * *

He looked into the two candles that were burning softly and leaned onto the table while running his finger on the edge of his wine glass. Everywhere he looked, he saw that every couple in the restaurant was having a romantic evening. This made him more depressed since out of every male in the restaurant, he was the only one who didn't have a date. It finally got to him that he would be single and alone forever and a single tear fell from his eyes and landed on his cheek. He closed his eyes and heard someone say,

"David?"

He assumed that it was Sky and he didn't want nothing to do with her. However, his curiosity got the beat of him and when he opened his eyes, to his surprise, it wasn't Sky standing in front of him but Ella. Dave had to roll his eyes to make sure that it was her. When it was her, he couldn't believe how different she looked. She had her hair all lose and free and wore a nice dinner dress. She was looking at Dave and asked,

"David, is everything alright?"

"No, it's not Ella. I feel so alone, no one loves me and let's face it, I'm just a hopeless romantic."

"No you are not David." Ella replied as she sat across from him. "You just haven't found the right person in life. Love is not at first sight, you have to allow your heart to warm up to the right person. Person don't see the good that you have within you."

"What good am I? I'm obsessed with being clean, I'm not attractive, strong, handsome and clever. People think of me as a murderer. I can't find be happy with people that find me to be a nobody in life. I don't even know why I'm here, on Valentine's Day, when no one loves me."

Dave started sobbing and Ella grabbed a handkerchief and wiped Dave's eyes. She looked at him and said,

"I don't believe that David. I think of you as a wonderful guy, a person who can be loved very easily. A person that needs to be made young again."

"You really think so Ella?" Dave asked while he dried his eyes and looked at Ella. He couldn't help but smile since Ella. He than got a wonderful idea, an idea that would make him feel happy and he would never worry about Sky again. He looked at her and said,

"Ella, if it's not much to ask, would you like to be my Valentine?"

"Why David, I would love to be your Valentine. I think that it will be fun and you get a wonderful evening and before you ask, my Prince, I will not sing."

"You won't?"

"Nope. I put my singing days ways behind me." Ella replied as she sat in the empty seat across from Dave. Dave was so happy that he ordered the whole meal and didn't allow Ella to see what he was ordering since this was his treat for her. Ella hesitated but she decided that if Dave was happy than she was happy. While they were waiting for their meal, Dave and Ella caught up on old times.

"So Ella, what have you done since the show ended?"

"Well, I moved out on my own, volunteered at several animal shelters and helped the homeless. I live a very simple life, avoided of music and other richly talents since I realized that my true calling toward life was to help the ones that are unfortunate and those who are the outcasts." Ella replied to Dave while smiling at him. "So David, what have you done since the show ended?"

"To confess, I haven't really done that much. I think of my life as a hopeless one, or was hopeless until you made me happy. I haven't done that much and what I did, I would rather not talk about since it brings back the painful memories."

"I'm sorry that I asked David."

"It's quite alright and Ella, can you just call me Dave? David is my maiden name but I always preferred Dave."

"Alright, I can do that, Dave."

They had a wonderful evening together, filled with a expensive dinner, soft classical music and full of laughter. They looked at each other deeply and Ella held her hand out and when Dave placed his hand in her hand, he knew that he would find more happiness with Ella than what he would ever get with Sky. He looked at her sweetly and said to her,

"Ella, you have made my evening so happy. I haven't felt this happy in quite sometime. I haven't laughed in ages. You know, I can't stop thinking about you and.. what I am trying to say is that: I love you Ella. I love you more than the moon and the stars. I love you once, I love you twice, I love you more than beans and rice."

Ella looked at Dave for a moment. Dave worried that he had scared Ella away but she sighed and replied,

"You know, I had liked you for a long time now. Ever since our small interaction, I just could not stop thinking about you and I have always admired you Dave. I think that we will find happiness together, that we will finally be happy within life and we could be free like the birds that fly early in the morning."

"I don't know what you said but it was beautiful enough that I believe it was a yes." Dave stated before they both broke out laughing.

After a wonderful evening, they parted but not before agreeing to a picnic the following day. They gave each other a kiss and went their separate ways. Ella felt happy since she finally found her prince but Dave was far more happier, since he finally found happiness. Yet, unknown to them, someone watched them kiss. She gasped a little before retreating back into the shadows, away from Dave and Ella.

That person was none other than Sky.

_-to be continued-_

* * *

**Well that concludes the first part of this two shot (or three shot). I really enjoyed this and I hope that everyone has a wonderful Valentine's Day.. ;)**

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Dave woke up when the sun shined directly on his face. The soft warm glow of the golden light also reflected on his mood, which was happy. Ever since he asked Ella out last night, he felt like that he was on top of the world. He hadn't felt this happy and whole in quite a long time. He couldn't remember a time to where all he thought of was positive thoughts. He rose out of bed and decided to get dress for the day and go shopping since he promised Ella on how they would go on a panic in the countryside.

Dave quickly hopped into his shower, changed into his daily outfit and walked to a market which was only across the street from his house. He bought some bananas, apples, mangos, coconuts and a few other things. He also bought some store bought food since he couldn't let Ella starve and what he bought was mainly sweets. After he got everything he needed, he walked back to his house and placed the recently fresh food into the kitchen. He went to grab the picnic basket, which he had dug out earlier that morning, in the living room but stopped dead in his tracks and froze. There was the outline of the one person who broke his heart and now, she was in his house, his sanctuary against people like her.

"And how did you get in here?" Dave asked while Sky was snapped out of her daze. She turned around and saw Dave standing in the doorway of the kitchen. He had his arms cross and didn't look too pleased with her.

"Well, your door was open and I just walked right in." Sky replied. "Dave, I need to tell you something."

"If I wasn't in such a good mood, I would call the police on you and I don't care what you have to sa-"

"Me and Keith broke up."

As soon as those five words escaped Sky's lips, Dave froze. He never expected to hear those words come from her lips since she was so obsessed over him and never stopped talking about him. He sat down on a sofa since the shock was so real. He looked at Sky and said,

"Can you say that again? I didn't hear what you said."

"I said: Me and Keith broke up." Sky replied, slightly annoyed. "Do I need to draw you a picture?"

"Uh, no. I got that message clearly but why did you two break up since you was so dreamy about him?"

"Well it's a rather long story but I may as well tell you. Me and Keith had been dating for almost a year and I wanted to do something special and we agreed on a small movie and dinner before going back to my place. Well, the night of the date, Keith never showed up and I thought he was running late. So I texted him and told him to just meet me at the restaurant after I finished the movie. Two hours and forty minutes later, I arrived at the restaurant and there was still no sign of Keith anywhere. I texted him but I received no answer. I waited at the restaurant for about another hour before giving up and going home. On my home, I tripped and fell. When I fell, I twisted my ankle and that put me in the hospital for about two weeks and during those two weeks, while everyone I know came and checked up on me, Keith never showed up once and I began to turn from worrying to furious. So I went online and as it turns out, he was arrested for getting into an argument. I wasn't mad at that since I believe on how the Justice system is bias. What made me furious was that I read on how Keith was seeing another chick ever since we started dating and didn't have the common decency to tell me that it was over. So I went over to his house and dragged him outside and kneed him right in the crouch. He feel like a sack of potatoes onto the ground and he screamed in agony. So long story short, me and Keith are now history, finished, done for."

"And what does this have to do with me?" Dave asked while looking at Sky strangely.

"Dave, I'm in love with you!" Sky yelped before putting her hands over her mouth. Dave's eyes became big when he heard Sky say that she loved him. His jaw dropped to the floor while within a state of shock and was mind blowing. If she had said this about six months ago, he would have jumped for joy and have dated her within a heartbeat. Yet, he was with Ella now and could never cheat on her. He just couldn't stand the thought of having Ella heartbroken and she had finally found her prince.

"Sky, listen. Six months ago, I would have jumped at the chance to be with you but now I'm with Ella."

"I know that you are Ella since I saw the two of you at the restaurant last night."

"Wait, you was there? What was you doing there?"

"One of your cousins told me on how you was at the restaurant and on how you was quite upset. I drove to the restaurant but by the time I got there, you and Ella had already confess your love toward each other."

"Why should it matter to you?" Dave snapped while rising up from the sofa. "You never cared about my emotions or anything in general."

"Dave, I'm sorry that I broke your heart before but Jasmine painted a picture that I didn't see the other side clearly. I have a hug crush on you and I have liked you for quite a while now. We can make this relationship happen and I will be faithful and committed to dating you. Dave, I love you and so, please go out with me."

Dave paused for a moment and reflected on what Sky said. Was she really going to give him a chance to? Would he have a chance to finally be with the girl that he loved on the island? However, he was with Ella and she made him happy. Was he really to break her heart just to chase after Sky? He sighed for a moment before replying,

"Sky, I don't know what to think. Can you give me a day or so to think about this and I'll get back to you over what I want to do."

"Sure Dave, take all the time that you need to." Sky said to him while she rose up and walked up to him. She gave him a light kiss on the cheek and walked out of the door. Dave just froze for a moment and couldn't believe that she just gave him a kiss. Was this a sign on how she was really in love in him? Dave thoughts left him when he saw Ella walk in, all ready for their picnic. She wore a straw hat, a nice dress and had her hair not tied up, which was quite long and that was something Dave never expected.

"So Dave, are we all ready for the picnic?" Ella asked.

"Oh Ella, I'm sorry. I meant to get the basket ready but Sky stopped by and I got side tracked." Dave replied while looking a bit embarrassed.

"It's quite alright, Dave. Let me help you."

* * *

With Ella's help, Dave was able to get the basket ready and they had a nice lunch. They talked mainly about their dreams and everything. While eating a banana Dave had bought that morning, Ella noticed that Dave was rather quiet and that worried her.

"Dave, is something wrong? You seem rather quiet today."

"Ella, I've got to confess something to you. Sky came by today and she said that she loved me. She wants us to date but I like you but the old feelings came back and I don't know what to do."

"Well, I don't know what to tell you except to follow what your heart tells you to do. The heart is where you will find happiness at."

"I don't know Ella. Can you take me home? I don't feel so good." Dave replied while looking at Ella. Ella noticed that he had a sickly feeling within his face and she didn't want him to stress about her. "I can." Ella replied.

* * *

Once when Ella dropped Dave off, he went inside and grabbed the phone. He dialed the number of the only person he trusted for advice, his cousin Noah.

"Come on," Dave mumbled to himself. "Pick up the phone already."

He was relieved when he heard his cousin's voice come across the line.

_"Hello, who is this and what do you want?"_

"Noah, it's me Dave. I'm calling you since I need your advice."

_"What do you need advice over this time, Dave?"_

"Love."

_"Please, I don't know anything about love and I'm not intes-"_

"Noah, I'm within a jam and I don't know how to get out. You are the only hope that I have and so please, come over here and help your cousin out."

There was a period of silence and Dave wondered where Noah went. Finally, he heard:

_"Fine, I'll be over there in five minutes and no silly business."_

"Trust me, there's nothing like that. Thank you Noah."

_"Whatever."_

* * *

A few minutes later, Dave heard a knock and opened the door. Sure enough, Noah was standing there and he actually kept his promise for once and that shocked Dave since Noah usually was lazy and never kept his promise.

"Evening Noah."

"Hello Dave. Can we just get this over with quickly? I have an important date with my books and a round of chess in about 20 minutes."

"Trust me, this won't take long." Dave replied while Noah walked into the living room. Once when they both sat down, he continued. "I'm within a jam. I just started dating Ella and she has finally made me happy. However, Sky came by here today confessing her love to me. I'm now basically in love with both of them but I can only pick one and I don't know what to do."

"Dave, this is why I don't date because of stuff like this. That's why I prefer the bachelor life. However, since you are the only cousin of mine that I actually like, I will give you one piece of advice."

"And what might that be?"

"Don't pick the girl that you will end up not regretting. If you do so and realize that the girl you rejected was your true love, it will be too late. You can't change history but you can change the future. So please, be careful with what you pick. One mistake will ruin it all. Well, a chess match is calling my match. Goodnight Dave."

"Night Noah and thank you." Dave replied while he laid down on the couch. He stared at the ceiling for hours, trying to figure out a decision, a decision that would be the best but not hurt him at the same time. Finally, a few hours later, he came up a decision and fell asleep on the sofa, too tired to make it to his bed. However, he tossed and turned all night, trying to sleep but couldn't since tomorrow, he was about to make the biggest decision within his life. He was finally going to decide between Ella and Sky, a conflict of the mind was about to be put to rest once and for all.

_-to be concluded-_

* * *

**So, I hope you all enjoyed that second part. There's just one more part after this and the decision between Dave, Ella and Sky will be put to the test. I'm currently debating whether or not to put a epilogue in here and make it four chapters. The epilogue would tell basically what happened to all of the characters mentioned after Dave made his choice. Tell me in the reviews on whether or not I should include that epilogue. Tell me what you all want. Davella or Skave.**

**Until next time. Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word.**


	3. Chapter 3

Dave walked around the room, his heart pounding and the sweat forming all over his hands. In a few moments, everything was going to be changed. He had pondered and thought about his decision all night long and realized that this was the right choice, no matter how much it was going to hurt the person that would be affected. Dave knew how he had to move on and in order to do so, he had to leave his past in the past and learn to accept life as it is, not the way that he wanted it to be.

A small bell was heard and Dave knew that it was time. He slowly walked to the door, breathing very lightly and trying to keep a calm expression. He opened the door and there stood Sky, as beautiful as ever. "Hi, Sky. I'm so glad that you stopped by." Dave told her while holding the door open and inviting her in.

"Why thank you," Sky replied while she walked in and sat down in a chair. "So, what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Sky, do you remember when you told me that you loved me?"

"I do. Have you made up your mind yet on whether or not to date me or Ella?"

"Well, before I tell you what choice I made. I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I.. I.. I hate you!"

"Wait, what?!" Sky exclaimed as she looked at Dave in horror. She never expected to hear Dave say something like that and her jaw nearly dropped. It was not like him to be a person that just hated a person to the core. "Dave, why would you say such a thing?"

"You left me all alone. I loved you more than any other person I have ever met. I was nice, sweet, helped you out with the challenges and everything. And yet, despite everything that you did for me, my out rejected me cold! My heart was broken because of you! I feel a deep depression and almost killed myself since I believed that I was a hopeless love addict. My heart was destroyed and you don't know how long it took me to recover. Six months just to heal my broken heart from what you did to me. How could you have lied to me?! Why didn't you tell me about Keith and I would have left you alone but no, you never did and it was because of Jasmine! She brainwashed you and because of that, you rejected any love that I offered you. Don't you know that love is one of the most important gifts of life and you tore that apart? Ella saved me and I decided to accept her since she loved me and I felt like that she actually cared for me. For me, Sky! For me!"

Sky was sobbing heavily and tears covered her face with a mask of sadness. She took a tissue and wiped the tears off of her face, she looked back at Dave and replied, "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I was just afraid that a relationship would ruin my athletic dreams and I was just young and afraid. However, if we can put those differences aside, we can be a wonderful team.. together."

"I just can't leave Ella after what she has done to me! She has loved me and she is the only girl that has ever cared for me. Whenever I had my depressed and gloomy days, she offered her shoulder for me to cry on. She was always there for me, always. Where were you at? Where were you when I needed you the most? Tell me Sky, where was you?"

Sky looked at Dave, but the words struggled to come out. It was like that the weight of ten thousand cement blocks prevented her from saying what was needed to be said. She hung her head low and knew that she was defeated. Dave looked at her bitterly and calmly said, "Goodbye Sky."

"Dave, wait. If you just-"

"I said goodbye."

Sky just stood up and look at Dave before walking out of his front door, with a heavy heart and sadness. After she left, Dave collapsed and sobbed like a baby. He didn't want to do it, but he did not want to go through the heartbreak and anger again. Although it was to hurt, it was best for him to let go of his past and allow himself to fly free rather be stuck, miserable and tortured. While he was crying, he didn't hear Ella come in and nearly jumped out of his hide when he heard Ella say, "David, is everything alright?"

After nearly jumping out of his hide, Dave looked at Ella and replied, "Yeah, everything will be alright. Just let a huge part of my past go and although it'll take a long time, my heart will heal and move on."

"I'm glad that you are doing better my prince. As long as you are happy, I'm happy. I would go to the ends of the earth just for you."

"Thank you, Ella, you are so sweet. So, shall we get going to the countryside for our picnic?"

"Why, of course, my love."

Dave and Ella walked out of the house together and while the shade of the trees and the soft wind blew all around him with the warm sunshine making him feel loved, Dave realized that Ella had been the right person for him after all of this time. He felt like a new chapter of his life was about to start and with it, the chance for broken hearts to be healed and to live life in rosy days. Dave smiled, knowing that Ella was special to his heart. She was that girl.

* * *

**Finished! My third story finished and after almost four months of no stories being worked on, I'm back. I apologize to my readers who noticed the absence of my stories but I took a break to help improve my writing and I'm happy to announce that with my improvement, the quality of my story will improve also. **

**With this, my Valentine's Day gift for KaylaBow is finally finished. Kayla, I hope you really enjoy this and I had so much fun writing this. Thank you for joining the forum and for being an awesome person. Never change and you will go far in this vast world of ours. **

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert, and spread the word. **


End file.
